Sacrifice
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: Lilah Kuran was cursed only days after her birth by a witch fulfilling a curse. Her family, since that moment, have worked hard and long to find a way to break that curse, or they will loose her forever. But many trials stand in their way. R
1. Chapter 1

**Just letting you know guys… I **_**hate **_**writing drama stories. But… I will do my best, if only to get this story out of my mind and to entertain you. Also, keep in mind, that no matter how hard I try, I can no longer write a story more than three or four pages long. So, in English, that means I will probably be writing short chapters. **

**Please R&R! It will make me feel special!**

**-xXx-**

Kuran Kaname stood over his wife, his newborn daughter cuddled in his arms. Sara opened her sleepy eyes and smiled weakly at her husband and child. She raise her hand and brushed the blond fuzz on the baby`s head, contentment easing deep into her body.

"Lilah." She whispered the child`s name. Lilah squirmed in her father`s arms, closed eyes squeezing tighter, and let out a loud wail.

"I believe she wants her mother." Kaname murmured, bending down to give the child to her mother. The door opened then, and the newly- made grandparents stepped into the room.

"My, she has such a large set of lungs." Juri Kuran gazed lovingly at her granddaughter. "Don't you agree, Haruka?"

Her husband only grunted in response and ushered for Kaname to come to him. Kaname nodded and deposited the baby gently into Sara`s arms, then straightened and walked to his father.

Sara watched for a few moments as the two Kuran purebloods walked out of the room, then turned her attention to her mother-in-law and plastered a smile on her exhausted features.

"Come see our little Lilah, Juri." Sara invited the older woman to the bed. Juri, barely concealing her excitement, sat on the edge of the bed and held her arms out to receive the baby.

Lilah squirmed more and let out another wail as she was shifted from one set of arms to another. Juri and Sara both chuckled at the noise the young pureblood made.

"Hush now, little Lilah. Your grandma is holding you." Juri cooed to the crying babe. Tears pricked her eyes as the baby quieted, a deep pang hitting her heart. "I will treat you like the daughter I never had." She whispered, her cool breath disturbing loose strands of blond hair that fell into the baby`s face.

Lilah opened her eyes, revealing the wine colored orbs of the Kuran family. Juri smiled lovingly at the child, and Sara cooed at her young over Juri's shoulder.

"She is such a beautiful child." Sara ran the backs of her fingers against the baby`s soft cheek. Juri nodded in agreement.

Haruka Kuran sat behind his desk and looked at his son.

"I believe you know why I called you in here, especially so soon after your daughter`s birth." He addressed the young prince.

"Yes. Lilah was not the male heir we need." Kaname replied, face expressionless. Haruka nodded, not in agreement, but to say that Kaname was correct.

"She is the first Kuran to be born in thousands of years, and the first female since your mother. For that, I will let it slide. But I do suggest you and Sara work on giving her a brother. I may be king, but I will not be able to control the decisions of the counsel if they wish to find a male from another clan for Lilah." Haruka stood and clasped his son by the shoulder. "Congratulation, my son, for entering fatherhood."

The elder pureblood gave a rare smile and hugged the younger one.

"Thank you, father." Kaname replied, returning the hug.

"Now go and be with your wife and child." The king dismissed him, returning to his desk and sinking down with a sigh into his chair. Kaname nodded and walked to the door. He paused, hand on the doorknob.

"When will we introduce her to society?" He asked his father. Haruka looked up from the paper he was reading and mused on the question.

"We will have a ball in her honor in one week. By that time she should be awake more often." And with that, he turned his attention back to his paper. Kaname opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"You should get some sleep, Sara." Juri said softly. She made sure Lilah was tucked in warmly and walked to the bed her daughter-in-law lay in.

"I know. But I feel restlessness in me that I cannot rid myself of." Sara replied, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

Juri smiled at the blond, helping her to lie down. "All new mothers are like that. It is intensified for us because we are pureblooded." She tucked the cover over the younger woman and turned down the light to a dim glow.

The door opened softly and Kaname stepped into the room. Juri held her finger to her lips and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Let her sleep. What did you and your father talk about?" the queen grabbed Kaname`s elbow and steered him back out of the room.

"It only concerned the matter of an heir. He advised me to get Sara pregnant again in hopes of a male as soon as possible."

Juri scoffed at the words. "That poor girl had just gone through nine hours of laighbor not too long ago, and you and your father are already talking about putting her through that again!"

Kaname chuckled at his mother and placed his hand on the wrist that still held his elbow.

"Lilah will be introduced to society in a week." He quickly changed the subject. Juri`s face lighted up, a wide smile spreading across her face. Wilting flowers sitting in glass vases nearby instantly stood erect and healthy again from the pureblood`s mood.

"Oh! I am so excited!" Her expression fell for a minute, then quickly lightened again so fast that Kaname thought he imagined it. "I regret denying your father another child. Seeing Lilah, I long for a daughter." She sighed deep in her chest and stopped, turning around to face her son. "Promise me you will never do anything you might regret."

Kaname puzzled over her words, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"I promise."

Juri smiled and continued to walk down the hall, dragging her son along with her. "I will make the guest list as soon as I can, and the first person I am inviting will be Yuuki Cross." She said with a smile.

Yuuki Cross lowered her book as a maid came rushing into the small library, face red and gasping for breath.

The maid curtsied and lowered her head. "Cross-sama, you have a guest." She huffed out. Yuuki motioned for the maid to straighten.

"Bring him to me." She replied. The maid nodded and ran back out of the room, leaving her mistress to chuckle at her actions.

Yuuki knew who was waiting by the front door. Zero Kiryu was the only person that would dare rush a pureblood`s servants. Zero entered the room just as she was putting up her book. The maid curtsied again, took one last look at Zero, and ran back out of the room with a red face.

"You need to stop scaring my servants, Zero." She greeted the silver haired vampire with a chuckle. "Now, to what, or whom, do I owe the pleasure of having you visit today." She sat down on the couch and looked up expectantly at her old friend.

"Kuran Juri." He replied. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a white envelope. "I have a letter for you." He handed her the envelope.

Yuuki carefully opened the seal and pulled out a single sheet of paper. She read over it once, then read it aloud to Zero.

_We hereby request that Yuuki Cross would attend the ceremony of bringing a newborn pureblood, Lilah Kuran, daughter of Kaname and Sara Kuran, into society on the date of February 25_

Yuuki just stared the piece of paper after she finished. Zero reached foreword and pulled the paper out of her hand, watching as her arm fell lifeless to her lap.

"Yuuki?" he said softly. The purebloods eyes rose and met his. She placed her hand on her chest, right above her heart.

"I have never felt this emotion anymore." She whispered to him, pain etched on her face. Behind her, the window cracked in a zigzagged pattern.

"Calm down, Yuuki. Attend the party. If you want an escort, I will be happy to oblige."

He waited until Yuuki nodded, dazed.

"Leave me." She told him. With one last look at his dearest friend, Zero walked out of the room, doing so only because she told him to.

**-****xXx-**

**So, what did you think? I am proud of myself, I wrote **_**six **_**pages! Andddd…. Did you get what I put there? At the end? Zero will do anything that Yuuki asks him to. Hmm… wonder how that will play out ;) .**

**Anyways, please review… you know you wanna.. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki cross stepped out of the vehicle, thanking her driver for opening the door. The skirt of her dress was bunched in her tight fist as she walked to the door of the Kuran mansion. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought of seeing the new Kuran for the first time, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

So very unlike her. A feeling so strange for a pureblood vampire.

The guard at the door nodded once and motioned for her to step through the open entrance. Juri Kuran greeted the young brunette with a smile.

"Yuuki!" she embraced the younger girl. Yuuki was momentarily stunned, but then she relaxed. Of course Kuran-sama would be like this; it was the night that her granddaughter was being introduced into society. "I am so glad you made it!"

Yuuki smiled warmly at her old friend. "I wouldn't miss seeing the newborn pureblood princess."

Juri chuckled and pulled Yuuki after her, into the large ball room. Many lower class vampires stopped dancing and bowed to their queen and her guests, offering respect to the two purebloods.

"I see you have already snagged Yuuki." Haruka stood before them, a smile on his face. He embraced Yuuki like a long lost relative, someone who lit up his world every time she entered the room.

Yuuki stepped back and curtsied slightly. "Where are the newly-made parents?" She asked quietly, still flushed from the show of affections from her king.

"Look behind you." Came a familiar voice. Yuuki turned around, a wide smile on her lips.

"Kaname!"she opened her arms and the prince gave her an affectionate hug. Leaning back, she looked to either side of him, aware of the absence of his wife. "Sara-sama?" She questioned, removing her arms from around him.

"Straightening his jacket, Kaname returned the mask to his face. "Taking care of Lilah at the moment." He informed her.

Juri chuckled from behind them. "That child has herself a pair of lungs. I have not seen such a Kuran since Rido was born."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at the queens words. "Well, I cannot wait to meet the little princess."

"And I bet she cannot wait to meet you." Sara said politely, coming up from behind Kaname. Yuuki watched as the blond placed a possesive hand on Kaname`s arm, smiling lovingly back down at her. Kaname returned the smile, love filling the air around them.

A stab of jealousy went through Yuuki. 'I will never have that.' she thought to herself as she watched the married couple.

"I think its time to bring Lilah out, Kaname." Haruka`s voice piped up. Kaname looked at his father and nodded. Sara smiled at Yuuki and her in-laws, then she and Kaname, hand-in-hand, made their leave.

Yuuki felt a pair of hands clamp down on her shoulders.

"You will love her, Yuuki." Juri whispered in her ear. The pureblood queen dragged the brunette near the entrance, giving a very stern order for her to stay there. Yuuki sighed, ignoring the shocked looks of the lower class vampires around her.

She glared at the ground, regretting ever accepting the invitation and coming to the ball. Her head snapped up a few minutes later, a shiver going down her spine.

_Something is not right..._

She turned and watched as a figure walked through the door, head held high in barely contained ignorance. The woman was very beautiful, long silver hair flowing gracefully down her back. The stranger caught Yuuki`s eye and smiled a wicked, up-to-no-good smile.

Realization hit Yuuki like a ton of bricks. She opened her mouth to warn of the intruder, but the blaring sounds of trumpets filled the room. She closed her mouth and stood there, sweating with fear, not daring to make a peep as the royal family re-entered the ball room with a little pink bundle snuggled into Sara Kuran`s arms.

Juri caught Yuuki`s eyes, then flashed a glance at Haruka. The two shared a puzzled glance, silently pondering over the fear on their friend`s face. Haruka shook off the image of her face and walked to the head of the room.

Yuuki ignored his introductory speech, and instead watched the young witch. As if sensing her gaze, the intruder turned her face to Yuuki`s.

The young pureblood watched as the witch`s lips moved, forming a silent spell.

"Stop!" She screamed, lunging for the woman. Instantly, she dropped to her knees as a sharp pain entered her skull. She held her hand, screaming in true agony, as the lights and windows shattered around her.

"Yuuki!" Juri cried. She lifted her skirts and ran to the young woman, only to be stopped by the same pain that Yuuki was feeling. Haruka stood where he was, dying to run to his wife. He knew, though, that if he made a move, he would not be able to protect his son and his family.

Sara sobbed somewhere behind him, and Kaname turned his head slightly, ordering her to hush. He stood in front of his wife and child, shielding them with his body. He looked on, helplessly, as his old friend and mother lay crumpled in a screaming heap.

The witch spoke aloud now, her hand raised. With ease, she slammed a barrier into the male purebloods, knocking them away. Haruka and Kaname watched in horror, held by a binding spell, as the silver haired woman walked torward Sara and Lilah.

The blond woman cowered over her child, then screamed in agony as she was forced back. Lilah fell to the ground and let out a loud wail.

"Leave her alone!" Haruka hissed from where he was trapped on the floor. The witch only smirked at him, bending to retrieve the wailing child. She spoke to the red, teary face of the pureblood in another language, a spell that would damn her from her people forever.

"With those words," She switched to English, finishing off her spell, "I take thee vary nature away!" she raised the baby in the air, showing her to the cowering audience. "Enjoy your humanity, young Kuran, for your vampireism is mine!" she cackled, placing the baby carelessly at her feet.

She stepped away from the struggling, angry purebloods, and walked through the crowed. She paused, looking back at her handiwork, the dissapeared.

Immediately, the temporary magic was gone. Yuuki and Juri slumped to the ground, whimpering. Haruka and Kaname jumped up and ran to the baby and mother.

Haruka checked the baby for any signs of damage, then went to his wife. Kaname held his family and watched as Yuuki stood up, groggily, from where she had fallen. He opened his mouth to call for her to come to him, but she flashed out of the large room before a word left his mouth.

He sat there, dazed, as Sara sobbed into his shirt, pondering over the emotion he saw in her eyes as she left.

She had looked at him with...

_Betrayal._

Juri slowly sat up in bed, ignoring the hands that tried to push her down. She latched onto Kaname`s hand, however.

"Check on Yuuki." She pleaded. Sara stood up from her chair, shaking her head.

"Hes not leaving his child." She spat. Kaname glared at his wife until she sat down, a look of pure spite on her beautiful features. Kaname turned back towards his mother and keeled beside the bed.

"I will, mother. I will also take Lilah with me," He shot a look at Sara when she stood to protest. "She _cannot _stay here. She will be in constant danger. Yuuki is the only person I trust with my daughters life." he hissed out.

He turned back to his mother, saw her nod.

"I was thinking the same. If you like, send one or two of the wet nurses with her. If I am feeling like this after that witch attacked, Yuuki will probably be feeling worse considering she was under the witch`s spell longer than I was."

Kaname nodded and stood, then walked out of the room and into the nursery. Picking up the child, he ordered two nurses to pack her stuff, then theirs, and report to the Cross manor when they were through. Then he traced to Yuuki`s home without waiting for an answer.

Kaname placed Lilah in one of the rooms, then walked to the bedroom he could feel Yuuki`s aura in. He knocked once, then opened the door quietly.

Yuuki stirred, then turned on her back and sat up. She groaned in pain, resting her forehead in the palm of one of her hands. A glass nearby shattered, sending shards everywhere in the room.

"What do you want, Kaname?" she hissed out. Her head felt like it couldn't support itself, and she wished that her prince didn't see her this way.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly, raising his hand to gently brush a loose strand of hair out of her face. She winced at the contact, but shook her head nonetheless. Kaname sighed and pulled her into his lap and rested her head on his chest. "You don't have to act strong in front of me. We both are purebloods, not to mention one of my oldest and very trusted and loved friends." He rubbed her neck, trying to ease the tension.

She winced and hissed in a breath as he rubbed at a knot. "I'm not that old." she lamely joked. Kaname chuckled a little and continued to rub the pain from her neck and upper back.

"I am sorry I didn't come sooner. I had Sara and Lilah to care for, and mother was harmed, too."

Yuuki raised her head, a sheepish look on her face. "I understand. I guess I should have stayed to help with your mother. How is she?"

Kaname lowered her head again and continued to massage her. "You are worse of than she is, but the physician wants her to stay in bed for a few days." Kaname sighed and got to the heart of the matter. "I also came here to ask you if you would watch Lilah."

Yuuki`s head shot up, sending a wave of white pain through her skull, momentarily clouding her vision. Kaname caught her as she fell and laid her back on the silk sheets.

"What?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"The spell that the witch placed on her striped her of her vampireism. I only trust you to watch her and keep her out of danger while I find a way to reverse it."

He hovered over her, waiting for her reply.

_He trust you, _her inner voice cooed. She sighed, then reluctantly nodded. Kaname gave her a smile.

"I put her in one of your guestroom`s bed. She is sleeping soundly and will not fall off the bed. Two wet nurses are coming to stay with you, too, so you wont have much to do." He informed her, sitting up. Yuuki caught his hand and smiled weakly at him.

"You have no idea what your words mean to me, Kaname." She whispered.

Kaname just sat there, mesmerized by the tears that misted her eyes.

-**xXx-**

**Hope you like it! Btw: I forgot something in the first chapter... Disclaimer! I do not own Vampire knight or its characters! Only Lilah and the witch.. and the plot... so far...**

**Please, once again, ignore my spelling mistakes! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I have to post a disclaimer on every chapter?**

**I want to change my fanfic name to a more... not childish one... any ideas on what it should be, or if i should change it at all?**

**Anyways, I feel I should write more, so here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

**-xXx-**

Kaname dully flipped through the pages of the book he was studying, quickly scanning the pages. He sighed after re-reading the same thing over for the fifth time. He threw the book down and placed his head in his hands. It had been only two weeks since he had dropped Lilah off, and he missed her like a hole in his chest.

But he feared she was not the only reason he itched so badly to visit the Cross household.

He seemed to be different after he had talked with Yuuki, and it concerned him. Sara and his parents noticed, also, but he believed they thought it to be the fact that he wouldn't see his daughter on a daily bases.

_If only that were true..._

The image of Yuuki`s face with tears in her eyes haunted him. Though they were happy tears, it still tore at his heart. He remembered the first time he ever saw her cry, because of him no less, and how he had vowed to her as he held her sobbing body that he would never cause her pain again.

And ever since that day, he had kept his promise.

He sat back, a thought coming to his mind. He remembered the look in her eyes after the witch had left, and as he though about it, he realized that it was not the first time he had seen it. He saw it when he met Sara for the first time at a ball to announce their betrothal, again at the wedding, then another time when he announced to her in private that Sara was expecting. Then the last time as she watched his hold his sobbing family while she had staggered to her feet after the intensity of the witch`s spell.

Kaname cursed himself, standing and knocking his head on the wall in frustration.

_How could I be such a fool. I never kept my promise to her. She thinks I abandoned her for Sara and my child. Yuuki has noone to watch over her but me and my parents. _He thought to himself as his forehead hit the wall. _I have always thought of her as a little sister, but now... I dont know._

Kaname lifted his head from the wall and turned. Juri stood at the door with an amused look on her face.

"If you want to see Lilah that bad, you should go to see her." Juri`s grin faded when she saw the look in his eyes. She quickly shut the door and walked over to him, took his hand, and led him to the couch. "This isn't about Lilah, is it." She asked softly.

Kaname shook his head and pressed his hand to his temple.

"I feel like I hurt Yuuki, even after I promised her I wouldn't." He whispered. Juri took his free hand in hers. "She looked at me like I betrayed her after what happened to you two when I went to Lilah and Sara." he stopped.

Juri nodded. "I saw the same look on her face at your wedding. And, also, at your engagement party. You must understand, though, that even though she has Zero as her body guard and a little brother, you are the one who is closer to her than anyone else. I feel the same way about your father." she trailed off. Kaname`s head snapped up.

"Are you saying she has feelings for me?" He hissed. Juri flinched, but nodded.

"Your father and I have a feeling she does. She broke our favorite lamp when we told her about our plans to wed you and Sara. She quickly covered it up, but we both knew the effect she has on things when shes happy."

Kaname stood up, wrenching his hand from his mother`s.

"Why did you not tell me sooner!" He shouted. Juri flinched and covered her face as the lamp beside her shattered.

"What difference would it have made!" She stood up, shouting. The lights above them shattered, plunging the room into darkness.

"Everything! It would have made every difference! You let me hurt my Yuuki!"

Juri sobered, her breath catching in her throat. "What did you just say?" she whispered. Kaname lit a candle and shot a look at his mother.

"I said you let me hurt Yuuki." he repeated, tone lifeless.

"No, you said 'my Yuuki'. You called her yours. Kaname, do you have feelings for her?" she asked slowly, voice shaking. Kaname scowled at her, but didn't answer. Juri reached forward and grabbed his hand tightly. "Kaname, if you do, do not tell her!"

Kaname scowled. "Even if I did have feelings for her, why shouldn't I?" he questioned. Juri shook her head.

"Its complicated Kaname. You are married to Sara. Do not disgrace her or your child." Juri let go of Kaname`s hand and stood back. She looked at him a moment longer, then turned and left the room. Kaname stared at the candle, ignoring the black spots that danced infront of his eyes.

He, finally, sighed, and blew out the candle, then traced to the Cross mansion.

"Where is Yuuki?" he asked a maid. She flushed, then pointed to the backdoor. It stood open and sunlight poored through. As he got closer, the laughter of a baby reached his ears. His heart constricted when he eased the door open wider and looked out into the garden.

Yuuki held Lilah in the air, watching with a smile as the baby screeched with laughter. Then, when the sun hurt her too much to look up, she brought the baby down and blew softly into her stomach, causing the baby to screech louder at the noise and feeling.

She turned around when Kaname chuckle. When she laid eyes on him, a wide smile lit her face.

"Kaname!" She set the baby down and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Kaname`s thoughts instantly went back to his conversation with his mother as he returned the hug. Yuuki stepped back and turned to the baby.

"Look who came to visit you!" She picked the child up and handed her to Kaname. Lilah held onto one of her fingers, making her wince a little. Kaname raised an eyebrow. "She may not be a vampire anymore, but she sure is a very strong baby." Yuuki cooed, rubbing her fingers on the baby`s cheeks. Kaname`s eyebrows came together in thought. "So, did you find a reversal?" Yuuki asked quietly.

"Not yet. Iv been distracted, I admit. I have been wanting to see my little girl for a while now." He kissed the baby on her sun-kissed head. "You have been taking very good care of her, I see." He murmured as he examined his daughter. Lilah squealed, raising both of her hands. Yuuki smiled and wiggled her finger a little, trying to dislodge it from Lilah`s grip.

"Iron strong." She said when the baby pulled her finger again, protesting.

"She likes you a lot, doesn't she?" Kaname asked. Yuuki nodded, a motherly smile sweeping across her face when Lilah begged for her to hold her again. "You will make a great mother someday." He told her quietly, handing her the baby. Yuuki looked at him shocked, a blush tinting her face. Kaname stepped towards her and cupped her face in his palms and leaned towards her.

Yuuki`s heart sped up, breaths coming out harsher than what she would have liked them to be. Her eyes widened as his breath filled the air between their mouths as he hovered over her lips.

_Is he...? _her thoughts went dim at the close contact. She swear she heard him chuckle, then his mouth took a different path and instead he placed a small kiss to her cheek.

Kaname leaned back and kissed Lilah on the cheek, too. "I see you have everything under control here. I will visit again in a few days, Yuuki." He brushed a hand over Lilah`s cheek. "Bye, Lilah." he smiled.

"Kaname!" She called after him as he walked through the back door, setting the baby on the ground. She ran after him, giving quick orders to a maid to watch the baby. "Kaname!" She ran into the main entrance way.

But Kaname was already gone.

Yuuki stood there, dimly aware that her hand had lifted and rested against her cheek. She sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her hand more firmly over the place he had kissed her at.

_Kaname..._

* * *

"We have to tell them!" Juri paced across the room, head in her hands. Haruka watched her from behind his desk. He sighed and leaned foreward, snagging the sleeve of his wife`s gown, stopping her pacing.

"We cannot. We made the decision, now we have to live with it."

"But we are hurting them! What if one of them finds out!" Her voice broke in a sob, arms curling around her her own chest.

"What if one of them already knows." He muttered. Juri`s head shot up, her eyes going wide.

"What are you saying!" She all but shouted. Haruka ignored her outburst and stood from his chair.

"It makes sense, you know." He continued, "Yuuki could be the one that sent the witch. She had a lot to gain, and," he turned to his wife, "She hates Sara."

_Slap._

Haruka turned his face, shocked, to his wife. Her hand was still raised and rage was written all over her face. The king lifted his hand and rubbed gently at the bright red mark that marked where his wife had hit him.

"How dare you!" she hissed. "Yuuki would never do such a thing. You saw the look on her face as we walked into the ball room! How could you blame her for that!"

Haruka looked down in actual shame, and walked back to his desk, sitting down in his chair. He leaned forward and rested his head in the palms of his hands.

"I know it is wrong of me to accuse her, but if you would remove the blind fury from your mind, you will see that what I am saying is true." His voice was low, tiered. For a king who barely looked over twenty-five, he felt a thousand years old. Juri sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I know." She whispered, just as strained. The couple looked up as the door opened and their brother, Rido, stepped in, a large book in his hands.

"I think I found a reversal." he stated, bowing slightly in respect. He frowned slightly at the red mark on his brother`s cheek, but ignored it. Juri`s face lightened, and she jumped to the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Tell us, brother." Haruka urged. Rido nodded and read aloud the passage that he had found.

_If a child has its true nature taken away by magic, it can be reversed by one easy task._

_You must sacrifice a newborn pure-blooded member of the family whose last name that child holds._

The three sat in silence, all hope of saving the princess gone.

"That would mean I would have to have a child just to sacrifice it to save my granddaughter." Juri muttered, tears filling her eyes. "But I cannot have any children."

Haruka placed a comforting hand on Juri`s arm and turned towards his brother.

"Thank you, Rido." He dismissed him, then called for a nearby servant. "Siren, go fetch Kaname for me."

"As you wish, master." She bowed, then flashed away.

"We will find a way." he murmured to ease his wife`s pain. But, he too was beginning to feel like all hope was lost.

**-xXx-**

**R&R! Hope ya loves! Took me **_**forever **_**to write, so I deserve more than a '**_**please continue.' **_**although, I am grateful for the politeness.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ziro Kiryu walked into the small nursery, a scowl on his face. He paused a moment and studied Yuuki.

"In all my life, I have never seen a pureblood so fond of a human." He stated. Yuuki turned around, a smile plastered on her face. Lilah, half in and half out of her crib, also turned her attention to Zero for a moment, then, bored after only a second of looking, turned her attention back to Yuuki.

"Its nice to see you, Zero." Yuuki greeted him, lifting Lilah out of her crib. She cradled the girl on her hip, brushing a piece of blond hair out of her face. Zero couldn't help the smirk as he watched the child grab for the front of her shirt. Yuuki gently slapped the tiny hand away and rolled her eyes at her guest before placing her ward on the plush carpet.

"It is also nice to see you, Yuuki. I see your hands are full, should I come back later?"

Yuuki shook her head and grabbed the guard`s hand. "Stay. Lilah wont get into much trouble in here. We can sit in the dining room and have some tea." she drug him behind her as she spoke. Zero laughed silently at her childish behavior and followed her.

They sat at a small tabled, small tea glasses near their hands.

"So, is this visit of importance or did you miss me too much." she teased, her nose wrinkling in a cute was as she smiled. Zero`s heart fluttered at the sight, and he had to gulp several times before he could speak properly.

"Actually, both. It is because I missed you so much that I came to ask you something important." He swallowed again, suddenly feeling anxious. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out, and hid it in the palm of his hand. Then, he reached across the table and held Yuuki`s hands, pressing the object into her palm. Yuuki`s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Zero spoke before she could even let out a stuttering breath. "Yuuki Cross, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

...

Kaname sat alone in his office, a room he seemed to be in a lot lately, and mused over the events of the last two weeks. If it was even possible, he seemed stressed, constantly breaking the things around him. He stayed out of the garden now, unable to bear the painful sight of his mother`s tears when he wilted her flowers.

He sighed deep in his chest and leaned his head back against the head rest on his chair. He was not only stressed out about the reversal for his daughter`s curse, but he was also confused about the many emotions that swam through him, especially concerning his childhood friend.

He didn't know why, but all brotherly thoughts had slowly vanished from his mind when he was around her, and he realized, with a frown, that it had been happening long before he realized it for sure.

The door opened silently, letting in a draft of light from the hall. He saw the familiar shadow of his wife before the door shut, then a light came on.

"Kaname," she cooed in his ear, suddenly behind him, "come to bed. You work way too hard, and I miss you." She pouted, wrapping her slender arms around his chest. He closed his eyes when she pressed her forehead into his shoulder, pushing back unfamiliar feelings.

"Not now, Sara." he said evenly. She made a sound of protest as he firmly grasped her wrists and pulled her arms from him. Determined, though, she only walked around the chair and sat on his lap, each one of her legs straddling his thighs. Kaname sighed again, but didn't fight her.

Sara place her palms on either side of his face and leaned forward, brushing a teasing kiss on his lips. She did it again, then again.

"I can help you, Kaname. Let me help you forget your worries, at least for tonight." she whispered, her breath tickling his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and breathed in her scent. They sat like that for a minute, sharing each other`s breath, until, finally, Kaname gave in and crashed his lips to her.

Sara let out a satisfied laugh as he stood up from the chair, and she wrapped her dainty legs around his waist. All thoughts fled from Kaname`s mind as he walked over to the couch and laid her back on the soft cushions, fusing his mouth more firmly to hers.

Sara laughed again, deep in her throat, at the rough touches he placed on her. He wretched his mouth from hers, then, and with a hiss, buried his aching fangs into her porcelain neck. Sara arched off the couch, barely able to move from his crushing weight, and moaned from the pleasuring pain. She gripped his back, gasping again as he bit in deeper.

"Yes, Kaname," she whispered, her eyes bleeding to red, "Drink me. Love me."

And Kaname Kuran complied.

...

Juri just sat there, musing on what Yuuki had told her.

"And what did you say to him?" she asked the young pureblood before sipping on her cooling tea.

"I-I told him to give me time to answer." she stuttered softly. Juri chuckled at the girl`s innocence.

"My dear girl, never tell a man just moments after he proposed that you need time to think about it, even if they are level D."

Yuuki blanched, head falling slightly in shame. "I feel terrible. Zero is one of my best friends and a very trusted guard, but I dont think I would marry him. I just feel terrible now for hurting his feelings." She murmured, setting down her tea. Juri sighed and set hers down before placing a motherly hand on the girl`s jean-clad knee.

"Yuuki, we are purebloods. We are supposed to be ruthless and horrible, spilling blood everywhere we go. Our hearts are supposed to be black as sin, and we are not supposed to care about people. Of all the centuries I have lived, the new generations of purebloods are changing all that our ancestors have made us to be."

Yuuki flinched, feeling like an abomination. Juri laughed softly.

"Do not fret, Yuuki. Our subjects love us even more for that. Although it may shock them at times, they are glad, even if it is deep inside, that we can show a little compassion to them in their time of need and moments of darkness. You are a very beloved member of society, and I have a strong feeling that Zero is not going to be the first to propose."

"Y-you mean _more _men are going to ask for my hand? And I am going to have to turn all of them down?" she asked, bewildered. Juri threw her head back and gave a throaty laugh.

"My girl, you might not have to turn all of them down. There might be one you have special feelings for. For now, just tell Zero you wish to remain friends. Although, it might not hurt to ask him to stay in the house with you, considering your a single woman with a ward."

The queen removed her hand from Yuuki`s knee and stood, stretching slightly to ease the pains in her back. Yuuki stood up, also, in respect and took Juri`s hand as she walked to the front door.

"Thank you, my queen, for coming when I needed you the most. Its been hard since mother died, and I would have died of embarrassment if I had to speak to my father."

Juri smiled warmly at the girl and thanked her for her hospitality. Yuuki stood at the door a minute longer before retreating back into the cool house.


	5. Chapter 5

All was quiet around the Kuran estates. A low mist was rolling in, covering the rose gardens and statues that adorned the grounds. The full, silvery moon shone from the highest point in the dark, cloudless sky, casting its luminous glow to the earth so far below it, adorning the lush land with an eerie look. The light, though, was blocked by trees near the border of the land, and in the shadows they created, a creature stood.

His red eyes shone like firelight, seeming to reflect in the night. He watched as the subject of his fascination hovered beyond and upper story window, brushing her long blond hair. He watched, then, as she retreated further into the room and put the brush on her dresser, then reach behind her and untie the strings that held her robe together.

The silk fabric fell to the floor, revealing a once piece nighty that looked just as soft as her pale skin. He knew what it was like to feel that skin, too, and he longed once again to brush his fingers, so rough compared to her, against it. He bit back a growl, as he saw his rival walk in behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

Kuran Kaname brushed a kiss against his wife`s pale neck, nipping slightly with his fangs. He loved the way she smelled after a bath, like sweet lilies and sugar. Sara smiled and melded her body into his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Ring._

She turned her head and hissed at the opposing object, but no matter how much she bared her fangs at it, it continued to ring. Kaname, with a soft sigh, dislodged himself from Sara`s body and walked to the phone. He looked at the caller ID, and then picked it up, trying not to sound irritated.

"Yes, Yuuki?" he answered the phone. Sara snorted and turned away from him and went to the window. She froze, as she looked out, and smiled a secret smile to her secret admirer. She sat there, ignoring the conversation that went on behind her, and watched as her consort watched her.

Kaname hung up the phone with a troubled look.

"I`ll be back, Sara." He told her as he walked to his coat. Her head snapped to where he was, and she watched, wide eyed, as he slid on his coat.

"You're just going to leave me?" She asked, her voice shrill. Kaname sighed and walked to her and place a kiss on her forehead. He paused, though, when he saw those red eyes in the forests. They retreated, knowing he was watching. Kaname`s eyes narrowed, but he stepped back and released Sara. He ignored the pleading in her eyes and turned away from her.

Yuuki was sitting at the edge of the crib when he came in, holding what looked to be a wet rag to Lilah`s forehead. Her head shot up when she sensed him enter the room, and he could plainly see the tears in her eyes.

_She seems to care more about Lilah than Sara, her own mother does. _He thought to himself.

"I called the doctor, he should be here in a few minutes." She stood up and walked to him. He wrapped his arms around her small, shaking body. "I know it is probably only a cold, but I cant help but feel nervous about it. I'm scared, Kaname." She whispered against his chest. Kaname rubbed his hand in small, soothing circles on her back.

"I don't blame you. Even I'm worried." Kaname told her with a small smile. Lilah stirred in her crib, letting out a loud wail. Yuuki turned and practically ran to her crib, lifting the red-faced baby out of it. Kaname watched in awe as she slightly bounced Lilah, soothing the poor girl into quieting her sobs.

"Would you grab that rag and wet it?" she asked him, all the while continuing her ministrations. Kaname grabbed the rag, wet it, then handed it to her. "Place it on her head. She likes it on her neck."

Kaname nodded and gently rubbed the back of the child`s neck and head, placing small kisses to the exposed skin to sooth her. He looked at Yuuki and noticed that she, too, was placing kisses to Lilah`s fevered skin.

His heart melted, and he longed to be able to spend his time her with her, watching as she cared for his child instead of doing the princely work to take over his father`s throne when the time came.

Yuuki noticed his gaze, and stopped kissing the baby`s forehead and cheeks. She gulped at the odd look in his face and quickly turned back to the crib, her face flushed. She placed the dozing child in the crib, then turned and faced Kaname.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him directly in front of her. She felt her breath coming in uneven gasps as he leaned foreword and placed his lips gently against hers, groaning instantly at the slight contact.

He kissed her again, another light touch, then again and again, each caress of the lips becoming harder and needier. Kaname opened her mouth with a couple of fingers on her jaw, and swept his tongue into the dark caverns of her mouth.

Yuuki groaned at the new sensation and wrapped her arms, almost shyly, around his wide shoulders. Kaname broke the kiss and turned abruptly, sitting down in the rocking chair across the room, leaving Yuuki to stand, dazed, eyes wide and lips swollen, by the crib.

A second later, Zero stood at the door. He cocked a curious eyebrow at her state, then informed that the doctor was there.

The physician placed his stethoscope back into his black bag and turned to the anxious audience.

"She has a very high fever and must sweat it out. Give her a spoonful of this," he handed a bottle of liquid medicine to Yuuki, "when she wakes up, then continue to give it to her until it runs out or she is feeling well."

Yuuki nodded and thanked him, then walked to Lilah and placed a comforting hand on the baby`s forehead.

Zero looked between the pureblood prince and his friend, then, very reluctantly, walked the doctor to the door.

"Yuuki." Kaname said softly behind her. Yuuki shuddered at the tone, her heart picking up speed as the memory of their heated kisses flooded her mind. Kaname placed a hand on her hips and pulled her back to him, then wrapped his arms around her body. "Thank you, Yuuki, for caring for Lilah like your own when Sara will not."

Yuuki shivered and nodded, unable to open her mouth and speak. Kaname shifted, and then before she knew it, they were standing in the middle of her dark bedroom.

Kaname let her go and turned her around, crashing his lips to hers. He pulled her up his body and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together to keep them in place. She hooked her arms around his neck, reasons not to growing hazy in her mind as he deepened the kiss and pressed her back onto the mattress.

"I love you." She whispered to him softly when he broke away. He looked down at her, tears shining in his eyes.

"Don't say that." He whispered back. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off as he placed his lips to hers again. She felt a tugging at her shirt and loosened her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Yuuki." He repeated, placing kisses to her cheek, then neck, then collar bone.

Yuuki closed her eyes and smiled, wrapping her hands in his dark tresses.

"Your welcome, Kaname." She mumbled, mind melting until she couldn't think anymore.

**-xXx-**

**So, like it? Hate it? R&R and the next chapter might come faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been four months since the night she and Kaname had made love. She remembered waking up that morning, alone and shivering in bed. He had left the window open, and although he had placed the cover over her, it ended up halfway down her body.

She remembered the note he head left, explaining why he had let her wake up alone. She had a feeling, ever since her eyes had opened from and exhausted sleep, that he regretted their night together.

She called his house later, hoping to at least hear his voice. He had left to see the counsel, and he wouldn't be back for months.

Lilah pulled on her hair, breaking her reverie. Yuuki smiled down at the young child and picked up her bottle from the table in front of her. As her ward drunk the milk, she smoothed back the blond curls, placing small kisses to her forehead. She rose and placed Lilah in the crib, smiling in triumph as the child simply drifted to sleep.

She found herself in front of her mirror minutes later, with only her undergarments on. She twisted her body gently to the side, and then placed her warms hands on her slightly swollen abdomen. She didn't think he planned it, or even cared, but their lovemaking had born fruit. She was going to give birth to Kaname Kuran`s child.

Provided he or his wife didn't kill her when they found out.

With a sigh, she slipped on her gown and walked to her small desk. She picked up the letter addressed to him that she had written the day she had found out she was pregnant. She figured it was time, though, and called Zero to her.

The Kiryu boy eyed her with suspicion, but agreed to deliver the letter anyways.

"I trust only you to deliver it to him." She informed him softly. Zero turned towards the door, then paused. He looked back at her, a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Has he hurt you?" he asked her. Yuuki smiled.

"No, Zero. Thank you for your kindness, though." She watched as he nodded, satisfied, and left.

But he didn't miss the hand she had rested so gently on her stomach.

…

Sara Kuran lounge on her couch, gently sloshing the contents of the wine glass in her hand. She hated when her husband left, because when he did, she was reduced to the filthy blood tablets meant for unwed vampires.

_Those like that bitch Cross Yuuki._ She thought to herself, sneering the girl's name. She had smelt her all over Kaname when he had come into the room to pack his clothes. And it wasn't just the usual irritating smell when he visited her to see Lilah.

No, she knew he had slept with the little whore.

The wine glass in her hand shattered, spilling its bloody contents over her parched white dress. She ignored it and stood up, fury washing over her in waves. It took the sacrifice of a few more items in the room before she was calmed.

A sickening plan came to mind, and she curled her blood red lips in a cruel smirk. She would make sure that Kaname would never romp in the bed with that…_girl_ again. By the time she was through with Cross Yuuki, Kaname would no longer find the little bitch desirable.

A laugh echoed through out the room, and she turned her bloodlust eyes to its owner.

"Rido." She said, as he walked into the light.

…

Zero was led into a large study, and then bowed in respect to the pureblood Kuran. 

Kaname, in return, simply ushered for the silver haired vampire to the desk.

"I have a letter from Yuuki Cross, Lord Kaname." He said through gritted teeth. Kaname seemed to perk up a little (**A/N**:**Haha, I love that sentence..)** and reached out his hand for the envelope. He opened it with care, and then slipped the paper out of its cocoon.

Zero watched as Kaname`s face darkened, then raised his eyebrows as the pureblood crumpled up the paper in his fist, a troubled look on his face.

"Bad news?" he couldn't help but ask. Kaname raised his head and looked at Zero. He had forgotten for a moment that the messenger was still in the room.

"You may leave." He calmly dismissed him. Zero ground his teeth in frustration, but did as he was told.

Kaname waited until the door was closed, then called out for Siren.

"Yes, milord?" she bowed.

"Tell my driver to prepare my car. I'm going to visit Yuuki. Do not tell the counsel where I am, no matter what. You know the consequences should you do so." He waved his hand and dismissed the woman. Siren bowed again, and then left in a blur to fulfill her order.

Kaname leaned against the window and let out a frustrated sigh. _Oh, Yuuki. I am terribly sorry for putting you in this situation._


	7. Chapter 7

Kaname stepped over the threshold and walked into the entranceway of the Cross estate. Maids scurried about him, offering him food and wine. He handed one of them his jacket, then walked into the living room.

Yuuki sat on the floor in front of the fire, Lilah in her arms. The child was being fed from a bottle, her eyes drifting sleepily closed. Kaname watched a moment longer, and then stepped further into the large room.

Yuuki`s head snapped up and she froze. Fear ate at her and she scrambled from her sitting position, disturbing Lilah as she did so. The child let out a wail loud enough to wake the dead. Kaname frowned that her actions, but walked to her and held out his hands for the child.

He smiled down at the child and rocked her until she was silent, then handed her to the nearest maid. He gazed at Yuuki and ordered the servants to leave.

"Kaname-sama." She whispered, her head bowed. Kaname`s frown deepened and he lifter her chin. Tears stained her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, brushing at her tears with his thumb.

"D-don't kill me." She sobbed. Kaname stared at her in shock.

"Why would I even entertain the idea?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"Be-because I`m pregnant." She whispered.

"And what is so wrong about that, Yuuki?" he placed a kiss on her temple. Yuuki frowned at him and wiped at her tears.

"I had an affair with the pureblood prince, resulting in pregnancy. Who wouldn't want to kill me?"

Kaname sighed. "That is true. But I swear to you I will not let anyone harm you or my child."

Yuuki made a slight mewling sound in the back of her throat and more tears welled in her eyes.

Kaname continued, "You already take care of my daughter as if she is your own. I told you already, you will make a wonderful mother." Yuuki cried out at his words and buried her face into his neck. As she breathed deeply to calm her sobs, a piercing urge to sink her fangs into his flesh overwhelmed him.

"Kaname…" she silently asked. The pureblood placed his hand to the back of her head and gently ushered her to take. He groaned and moved his head to the side at the gentle slide of her fangs into his vein. He sat down on the couch and made her straddle his lap.

"Take all you need, Yuuki." He told her, his hands going around to her back. With hurried movements, he unlaced the back of her dress.

And as she took from him, he gave more.

…

"Rido." Sara greeted the laughing pureblood.

"By that look, you are planning something. Mind confiding with me of your plans?" he walked from the shadows and plopped down on the nearest chair.

Sara grunted and ignored his question.

"Did you know about your nephew`s little mistress?" she sneered. Rido laughed again and grabbed a glass full of water.

"Maybe I did." He replied, dropping a few blood tablets into the water. Sara growled in frustration. "Calm down, little princess. Kaname only has eyes for you. Maybe she drugged him." He laughed at his own ridiculous statement.

"I birthed him a daughter, and he replays me by sleeping around." She seethed. She stopped and stared at the door, then with a growl banged it open and walked out of the room.

Rido chuckled at the blond, then tipped the glass back and swallowed its contents. "You would not have giving him that daughter without my help."

…

Kaname pulled Yuuki`s naked back against his chest more firmly, his hand teasing over he ribcage, then stopping to rest on her slight baby bulge. He sighed in contentment, rubbing his nose against her neck. He pulled back her hair and placed a kiss on her throat, then nuzzled it again.

"Hm." She smiled in her sleep. Kaname traced the outline of her lips, and then placed his hand on her belly again.

"You have no idea how much you please me." He rasped in her ear. Yuuki turned and burrowed her head against his chest, kissing in slightly, and then slinked back into the world of sleep. He rubbed her back and reached down to pull the cover more firmly over their cooling bodies.

He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"_Father, how do you know if you are with the right woman?" Young Kaname asked. Haruka looked down at his son and smiled warmly. _

"_You know when a woman is your soul mate when she drinks from you. If all you feel is the pleasure from the bite, then she is the right one."_

Kaname opened his eyes again and placed a kiss onto her head.

"My soul mate, I will always protect you." He vowed to the sleeping woman.

**-xXx-**

**Ok, so its short. Don't hate me for that! I'm just low on ideas, and I had surgery only yesterday. Anyways, r&r!**


	8. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	9. Chapter 8

Haruka stared at his desk, sighing every now and then. He was at a loss with what to do for Lilah, and after six months of trying for another baby with his wife, he knew that it would be hopeless.

"We have to tell them." Juri murmured from the corner of the room. Haruka shook his head at his wife, almost violently.

"No, not yet. Another month, we will try one more month."

Juri growled in frustration and stood up, throwing her hands in the air. "That's what you said last month!" she yelled.

"Don't scream at me, Juri!" Haruka stood up in his chair, barely missing the glass shards that came from his desk lamp. "I'm trying my best!"

"The best thing to do would be to tell the truth!" she whined, defeated. Haruka sighed and walked over to the couch, pulling his wife down with him.

"If we tell them, then they will be angry. I don't want them to be. Think about _her, _Juri. What position will we put her in if we tell them?"

Juri huffed, defeated. "Fine, one more month."

Haruka smiled at his wife and placed a loving kiss on her head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, my love." He whispered, disturbing strands of her hair.

"It was my fault, Haruka. All of this baby stuff is starting to wear down on me." Juri shifted in her seat and faced her husband. "I know we all fell in love with Lilah the first moment we laid eyes on her, but would it be such a bad thing to give her back her vampirism?"

"Well, I hope you get it back." A voice said from the doorway. Both of the pureblood royals turned towards the door. Yuuki continued, "I mean, I have gotten so attacked to her. I don't think I would be able to stand seeing her grow up so fast." She smiled lightly.

Juri smiled back at the girl and motioned for her to sit down.

"I didn't mean it literally, Yuuki." Juri told the girl.

"I figured, considering all the drama the maids are gossiping about." She leaned forward and placed a hand on the queen`s knee. " I hope you two succeed."

Haruka smiled at the young pureblood. "What brings your presence today?"

"I… I need to tell you something." She smiled sheepishly, removing her hand and leaning back into the sofa.

"Go on." Juri urged.

"I… I'm pregnant." She blurted. Juri and Haruka sat in stunned silence, and then a wide smile broke across their faces.

"Congra- "

"Its Kaname`s."

Haruka and Juri sat there, stunned expressions slowly taking their places onto their faces.

"What?" Juri shrieked. Yuuki flinched and closed her eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Juri was livid, unable to control her anger as a lamp busted into a thousand pieces.

"You slept with my son!" she screamed. Haruka stood and wrapped his wife into his arms, soothing her into a calm state.

Yuuki watched as the king told his wife to leave. "I have something to show you, Yuuki." He told her quietly. He walked to the book case behind his desk and pulled out a big, thick book.

"I really am sorry, my king." She whispered. Haruka smiled warmly at the girl and placed the book in front of her.

"You have no need to apologize. You will understand why Juri was upset after you read this."

…

Yuuki stepped out of the king`s office hours later, her heart throbbing almost painfully in her chest. What she had read could change _everyone`s _life!

She walked to Kaname`s chambers and paused at the door. It was cracked, and she could easily see into the room. She saw Sara on the bed, laughing as she played with her husband.

Yuuki turned to give them their privacy, but something caught her eye. She turned her attention back to the room, and had to stifle a gasp.

It was not her husband in the bed with her, kissing her.

"Hmm… Rido." Sara moaned from in the room. Yuuki found her legs were pulling her backward, and she turned and ran back into the maid part of the house. Juri looked from the maid she was talking to at the pureblood that had entered the room.

"Yuuki! I wanted to apolo- Yuuki, what's wrong?" The queen paused in front of the wide-eyed woman.

"Sara-sama and Rido-sama are… sleeping together." She whispered to the queen. Juri couldn't even stop the pureblood as she brushed past her from her own stupor.

…

Zero kicked at the wall again, cursing himself. He knew what the message was about when he had eavesdropped on his mistress and prince, and he cursed himself again at his stupidity.

"Why did I leave those two alone!" he kicked and punched at the wall until his knuckles were bloody. With a sigh, he pressed his back to the wall and slid down until he sat on the cold, wooden ground.

"Zero!" Yuuki called out, tapping urgently on the door. Zero told her to come in, and she banged the door open and fell at his feet.

"Please help me!" she sobbed, terrified. Zero stopped examining his knuckled and grasped her shoulders.

"What did he do to you?"

Yuuki shook her head and told him of what she had seen in Kaname`s room. Zero loosened his grip on her arms, but didn't let go.

"I'm scared that she heard me. I have to protect my baby, Zero." She whispered. Zero sighed and leaned back against the wall, rubbing his head.

"So, you want my protection?" he asked quietly. Yuuki nodded and swallowed.

"I also need you to do something for me. It might be dangerous, but I think its important."

Zero looked at the pureblood curiously.


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while (actually, I don't know WHEN I last updated), but I am going to try to write as much as I can. You see, this story was actually a story idea I had in my head for months, but I had just adapted it to Vampire Knight. So, being that the idea was NOT supposed to be a fanfic, it's kind of hard for me to continue to write the story. But have no fear, even if I have to choke ideas from OTHER people, I will update. **

**-xXx-**

Sara stirred the alcohol in the glass, her face expressionless. She sipped it, relishing in the bitter taste, then set it on the table. She looked up as Rido came out of the bathroom, wet hair messed around his face, the steam from his hot bath floating around him in a sinister-like way.

He tied closed the robe he was wearing. "Are you sure that you heard someone?" he asked with no curiosity at all.

"I did hear someone. How could you say I did not?" she hissed, emotions flaring out. The bowl on the coffee table shattered, spilling water all over the oak and carpeted floor.

"You are only paranoid, Sara." He leaned over the back of the couch and whispered in her ear. Sara shivered at the close proximity and leaned her face into his. With a sinister chuckle, he pulled back and walked around the couch to the pile of his clothes.

"Tease." She mumbled. Rido threw his head back and howled in laughter. With a scoff, the blond threw a pillow at him. Rido quieted, but still wore a smile on his face. He walked over to her and leaned down, molding their lips together as if they were made to fit.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, but he pulled back again.

"I know you want me to continue what you stopped, but I do have to leave before we are caught." He chuckled, walking over to his clothes.

"I wish you were my husband." She whispered as she watched him dress. Rido grunted and continued to button his shirt before turning back to his lover.

"We should be content that we can have even a few hours to ourselves, Sara. You are married, and so am I."

Sara sighed and stood up, walking over and fitting his body into the cradle of his larger one. "I know, but I cannot find it in my heart to be grateful to that. I want more of you every time we see one another." She whispered against her lips.

"Then maybe we should spend more time apart. If there really was a peeping tom, then we cant risk being caught."

Sara pouted but nodded anyways.

"One last kiss, my love." She whispered.

…

Yuuki stepped into her living room and jumped, her hand flying to her mouth to block the scream that threatened to rip from her throat.

"You are really jumpy today." Zero noted with a frown. Yuuki moved her hand down to her heart and closed her eyes, trying to calm her erratic breathing.

"Sorry." She murmured, her throat dry.

"You know, you need to sit down. You can hurt the baby." He grabbed her gently and placed her on the couch, then poured her a glass of sweet tea. She took it with shaking hands and sipped on it gingerly.

"Did you get what I asked?" she muttered, staring at the ice cubes floating around in their dark swimming pool.

"Yes." He replied, hesitant.

"Was it…" she let the question hang, positive that he knew what she was asking. Zero nodded.

"Yes."

Yuuki sighed and closed her eyes, roughly throwing her head back onto the leather headrest. She felt the cold glass being taken from her hands, then a pair of warm arms circling her body.

"I won't let them hurt you." Zero murmured in her ear. Yuuki sighed and turned her body into his, hugging him back.

"I know you won`t, Zero." She spoke into his shoulder. They sat like that for a minute, then Yuuki let go of him. "I have to check on Lilah."

Zero shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto the couch.

"I took care of her before you walked in. She's sleeping." He told her.

Yuuki`s eyes widened, a huge smile plastering itself on her lips.

"Aww. Does Zero-kun like babies?" she teased. Zero rolled his eyes, but only gave her the satisfaction of hearing him grunt.

"When will Kuran be here." He asked her.

"He had to go back to the counsel. I found that out after I… went looking for him during my visit to his home." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force back the images that flooded her mind.

"What's wrong, Yuuki." He asked her, the caring face replacing the mask.

"Nothing, Zero." She stood up, breaking the warm contact his hands created. "I'm going to retire for the night. Feel free to make yourself comfortable in one of the guest rooms."

…

"Haruka, I must do something about this." Juri hissed, unable to control the ruby that flooded her eyes.

"No, my love. We must stay out of this. We caused enough trouble as it is."

Juri stared in shock at her husband. "What have we caused!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"You know what we did. Now, quiet, I think the walls have ears." He hissed at her.

"Your paranoid, Haruka."

The king shook his head, eyes pleading with her to shut her mouth. Juri sighed but did as her husbande asked and went onto another subject.

"I think we were successful. I have not had my bleeding yet." She informed him, forcing a happy note into her voice.

"That is wonderful, Juri. Kaname would be pleased." Haruka continued the charade.

Juri stared at her mate with sad eyes.

"Yes, it is." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

Sara was sitting hunched over the toilet when Kaname returned. He rushed to her side and held her long hair out of the way, slightly concerned for his wife.

She rose from the toilet and washed her mouth, then turned towards the pureblood, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I have not been feeling well." She whispered into his neck. Kaname ran a gentle hand through her hair, kissing her temple with butterfly kisses. She stepped back and grabbed his hand, and instantly he knew what the problem was. She placed it on her stomach, molding it into her flesh. "I am pregnant."

…

Haruka walked, for the first time in years, through the foyer of the cross mansion. He ignored the bows of respect, and instead made his way up to the nursery one of the wet nurses told him about. He softly opened the door, careful not to wake his grandchild, should she be awake, and walked into the dimly lit room.

His heart squeezed at the sight before him. He was right to go into the room quietly, for sitting in a comfortable looking rocking chair was Yuuki, Lilah nestled firmly in her grasp, bottom resting on her bulging stomach. They both slept, unaware of the world around them. A small portable played a lullaby, casting a spell on anyone in the room.

Regretting his actions, the king walked over to the sleeping duo and gently shook Yuuki awake. The pureblood opened her eyes sleepily, letting out a yawn. She started, though, when she saw her visitor. With the grace only a mother could have, she stood up and placed the baby in her crib, all without waking her.

She motioned for him to step out of the room with her, and he complied. He took a deep breath, then got to the point of his visit.

"You haven't been around since I showed you the book for a few months. Juri is worried, unwilling to let you go into labor all alone." He motioned to her stomach, rounded from the eight months of pregnancy she had to endure.

"I did not want to intrude, my king. Kaname has been busy lately, and I did not want to bother him. Besides, it is getting hard for me to move around. I havnt been outside since lord knows when."

Haruka studied the young girl a moment, then took her arms gently. He helped her down the stairs, knowing that she had been confined to the upstairs of her room for so long.

He enjoyed watching her face as the sun hit it. He felt his heart swell at her gasp of happiness as she watched the butterflies flutter around her garden.

"Would you mind helping me pull those weeds?" she pointed to an overgrown patch of flowers. He helped ease her down onto the soil, unwilling to argue with her, and then sat beside her.

"Do you know why Kaname hasn't come visit me?" she asked quietly, wiping sweat from her brow. Haruka paused.

"Sara is four months pregnant." He told her softly.

Yuuki paused in her work and sat back on her ankles. She rested her hands on her stomach, and raised her head to the sky.

"Congratulations to them." She said. Haruka sighed and went back to pulling weeds.

"You're taking the news better than Juri."

Yuuki chuckled. "I might be carrying one of his children, but he is not my husband."

"He could have been. You know why, though, we did not choose you for his bride."

Yuuki nodded and went back to pulling weeds. "I understand." A pause. "I have been thinking about the marriage proposal to Kiryu Zero."

"Yes, Juri told me about that. What have you concluded?"

"I see no reason to deny him my hand. He would be a great father to this child, and to many more to come. Possibly," she paused and looked the king in the eye, "to Lilah. If I can get Kaname to agree, can I adopt her?"

Haruka studied the girl a moment. "What about Sara?"

Yuuki scoffed and turned back towards her work.

"Not once has she come to visit her daughter. It's like she doesn't give a…_ damn _about her. I have no doubt that she would agree in a heartbeat." She said angrily.

"But a low level vampire wedding and fathering purebloods? That is unheard of!" he continued.

Yuuki stopped and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Haruka swiftly stood up and helped her. She looked him in the eye, as if he was an equal, and the next thing she said to him was slow and calculated, as if he were a child.

"What does it matter? We are all living, breathing people. We all love, hate, kill. So, why would it be impossible for me to marry someone who doesn't have such pure blood running through their veins? I love Lilah unconditionally and, right now, she is considered a human. The same would be for this child in my womb. And though I may not love Zero like a husband, I am sure I could come to love him.

I cannot have Kaname, so I will damn sure make what I can out of my life. Bloodlines be damned. To me, we are equals."

Haruka gazed, awed, at the young pureblood before him.

"That, my dear, is what a true princess should hold. Sara does not hold a candle to you, Yuuki. Do not let anyone take that fire from you… not even my son. He is a selfish boy, and I fear that you and this child will have a long time ahead of you." He grabbed her hands in his. "Remember, Juri and I are always here for you."

Yuuki nodded and bowed her head.

"I will remember that, my king, and I am honored."

"You might be honored from my words, but the simple act of legally declaring Lilah as yours would be the greatest honor of all."

Yuuki`s head snapped up so fast she saw stars. "W-what?"

"I will talk to Kaname about giving you parental rights to Lilah. Is that alright?"

Yuuki nodded, to speechless to do anything else. Haruka smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get you inside. I have to leave."

…

"You wished to see me?"

Haruka motioned for him to sit, and he complied, pulling Sara after him. Juri sat to Haruka`s left, hand in her lap.

"I went to visit Yuuki today." He started. Kaname raised and eyebrow, but said nothing.

"She is doing well, and the… Lilah is growing well, too." The king continued, looking pointedly at his son. Kaname nodded, but he still wore his mask. Haruka sighed. "She wants full custody of Lilah."

That got a reaction…

"What do you mean she wants full custody?" Sara exploded. Kaname eased his wife back onto the couch.

"Exactly as I have said."

Kaname shushed his wife, and then turned back towards the king.

"In order to gain full custody, Sara and I will both have to sign our rights away. Not only that, but Yuuki would have to have a husband in the house. It would be improper."

Haruka silently cursed; agitated that he had forgotten such an important detail. Then, as he replayed their conversation in his mind, he came up with an idea.

"Actually, Yuuki is engaged."

Even Juri looked shocked. The atmosphere in the room seemed to darken.

"To whom?" Kaname asked. Haruka looked him directly in the eye, challenging him.

"Kiryu Zero."

The room was silent for a moment. Sara scrunched her nose in distaste.

"It is purebloods like her that give us a bad name. If she marries him, she will practically ruin her bloodline. There are not that many purebloods left in existence, and she would doom us to extinction."

Juri nodded, something she thought she would never do. "I agree."

Haruka sighed at his wife, sending her a soft glare.

"And that would be wrong? We are all equals, after all." He quoted Yuuki.

Sara looked shocked.

"Father, even if she is marrying, I will not sign over my rights."

Haruka stared at his son a moment.

"Siren." He called out. In an instant, the silver haired servant was bowing in front of him.

"Yes, my king?"

"Bring me Cross Yuuki."

"Yes, my king." Then just as fast as she appeared, she left. Juri looked at her feet, feeling as if she were going to hyperventilate. Haruka stood from his chair and reached to the book shelf behind him, taking out a thick book.

A small knock came at the door, and then it opened. Siren led Yuuki into the room, helping her sit down. Sara`s eyes widened when she saw the young pureblood`s bulging stomach, but was unable to say anything because the king spoke.

"Yuuki, Juri, and I already know this. Yuuki found out a few months ago, so do not yell or scream at her afterwards."

He waited until Kaname and Sara nodded, and then continued.

"Kaname, Yuuki is not a member of the Cross family. She is, undeniably, a member of our family. A Kuran."


	12. Chapter 11

_The silver moonlight illuminated the garden, shining onto the night blooming flowers like the sun would a sunflower. The young pureblood queen stared around her in wonder at her sacred place, a sanctuary she hadn't been able to visit in so long._

_She squatted as best as she could on the ground, going to her knees to try to preserve her dying plants. She pulled at the weeds the best she could, careful not to hit her elbows on her pregnant stomach. She felt his presence before she heard him, and turned her head around to smile at him._

_Haruka Kuran smiled back at his wife, chuckling a little at her behavior._

"_Are the flowers that important to you?" he asked softly, going to his knees beside her. Juri scowled at him and stuck her tongue out in a childish manor. _

"_Yes, they are." She patted her stomach softly. "Our child will love gardening." _

"_Kaname doesn't like gardening. What makes you think this one will?" he teased._

"_Maybe if I garden enough, it will rub off." She joked, leaning back over to pull at the plants a little. _

"_Let me help you." The king offered. Juri smiled at him from under a lock of hair and told him what to pull._

_Juri paused, a few minutes later, and stared at her stomach._

"_What`s the matter?" Haruka asked, worried. Juri beamed at him, and for a minute he remembered why he fell in love with her._

"_The baby kicked." She gushed. Haruka laughed along with her, gaily, and placed his hand gently beside hers. _

"_She`s a strong little pureblood." Haruka murmured. Juri looked at him in surprise. _

"_She?"_

_Haruka smiled once again, laugh lines framing his mouth. "Fathers intuition."_

_Juri smiled, and then paused, staring over her husband`s shoulder._

"_Who goes there?" she called out. Haruka turned around swiftly, shielding his wife from the intruder. A lone figure stepped out of the gathering fog, her red hair flying around her angelic face. A power seemed to float around her, echoing in her voice._

"_Do not hide her from me, young king. I know she is expecting."_

_Haruka growled, eyes flashing red. _

"_Juri, go into the house and go into Kaname`s room."_

_The queen looked startled, but got up anyways. The witch stopped her when she tried to hobble to the door, blocking her path with a forcefield that she barely missed. _

_Haruka growled again and lunged for the witch, only to be knocked back._

"_I hereby place a curse on your family. The next female to be born shall loose her immortality."_

_Juri gasped, her hands going to her stomach. "No!"_

"_Why are you doing this to us?" Haruka shouted. For a minute, the witch looked sympathetic, but she covered it with a mask._

"_I follow orders. Besides, you should learn not to attack a witch." _

_The royal couple sat in silence, tears running down Juri`s face. _

"_This curse is permanent." Her face softened a bit. "But, since this is not personal, it shall end with the first female." And with that, she turned and walked back into the mist, disappearing as suddenly as she came._

_Haruka shot up and ran to his wife, catching her just as she crumbled to the ground in tears. She held her stomach tightly, a puddle at her feet._

"_The baby?" He asked. She nodded, letting out a strangled sob. He called for the maids, and together they got the birthing queen into a nearby room, ready to receive the child._

_She pushed and pushed, screaming in pain through the long hours she spent giving a pre-mature birth. Finally, after what seemed like years, the wails of a newborn filled the air._

_The couple gave out sighs of relief at the sound of the baby._

"_It's a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor gushed. Tears collected in Juri's eyes, and she turned to look at her husband. He shook his head, eyes cast downward._

"_My queen?" the wet-nurse approached the bed. Juri let out a sob and buried her face into her husband`s shirt._

"_Take the child into the nursery." He said softly. "And do not tell anyone about her."_

_The nurse nodded and picked up the child, carrying her gently out of the room._

"_That goes for all of you." He addressed the staff. "Do not tell anyone about her, or there will be consequences."_

_Everyone nodded, fearful of the king's wrath, and made their leave. _

"_What do we tell Kaname? And the counsel?" Juri asked quietly. Haruka felt like pulling his hair out as he sighed._

"_You miscarried." He answered. Tears misted once again in the queen`s eyes, and she nodded. _

"_What will we do about her?" she asked, referring to the child._

_Haruka pondered on the question, then an idea came to his mind. _

"_Your friend, Ana Cross."_

"_What about her?"_

"_She and her husband have been wanting a child, but they haven't been able to conceive, am I correct?"_

_Juri nodded, catching onto the idea._

"_You wish for me to give the child to her?" she asked. Haruka nodded. _

"_It would be best. Besides, you will be able see her without damning her to the curse."_

_With a sigh, Juri agreed._

…

_Ana Cross pulled her robe tighter around her and jogged down the stairs._

"_I'm coming!" she shouted. The knocking continued, a driving force. She ran faster and slammed open the door, ready to yell, only to stop herself. She bowed in respect at her visitor._

"_My queen, what brings you to my house so late at night?"_

_Juri brushed past her friend and stepped into the foyer. _

"_I have come to bring you something." She said quietly. Ana looked, curious, as Juri gently pulled a bundle from the front of her shirt._

_Her eyes widened a few minutes later when a baby`s face was revealed. _

"_Ohhhh…" she gushed, running a finger over the girl`s soft cheek. Juri smiled fondly at her friend and handed her the child._

"_She is yours." _

_Ana looked up, surprised. _

"_My queen…"_

"_My family was cursed only hours before. The first female to be born to us will lose her immortality." She said softly. _

_Ana sighed and looked back at the girl._

"_I would love to take care of this precious little girl." She cooed softly. Juri smiled again and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the baby1s forehead._

"_What will you name her?" the queen asked. Ana pondered on the question a minute, then a smile widened itself on her lips._

"_Yuuki."_

_Juri smiled along with her friend and leaned down to the baby again. She took her tiny hand in hers and kissed her again._

"_Oh, little Yuuki. You will be a beautiful pureblood someday. Two sets of parents, you will always get what you want. I mat be leaving you here tonight, but remember that I will always be here for you."_

_She raised back up and hugged her friend._

"_You will be a wonderful mother." She whispered in her ear. Ana smiled again at her friend and opened the door for the queen._

"_The staff will not tell anyone, nor will my husband and I. I haven't been out of the house for a few months, so that can be a cover story."_

_Juri nodded, thankful her friend remembered something that seemed so unimportant to her._

"_Thank you, dear friend."_

_And thus begun the secret between two pureblood families…_

**-xXx-**

**So, I think its long, but it also cleared up some confusion…. I hope. If there are any questions, feel free to ask.**

**R&R!**


	13. Authors Note

**I know, author's notes suck. But, this one is important. Currently, I am pretty sick (if you wanna call it that) and I am on three different medicines to clear my stomach up. The antibiotics don't seem to agree with me, and I get dizzy and I have been tiered a lot. I probably wont be able to update until the mess in my stomach is gone. **

**I wish this was a new chapter, but its not. I don't like to leave my stories unfinished for long periods of time, but I believe it is necessary.**

**.Tears**


	14. Chapter 12

Kaname simply looked at his father. Haruka stared back at him, unwilling to back down to his own son, and unashamed of the secret he had kept for so many years.

After a few moments, the young pureblood turned his gaze to Yuuki, taking in the female in a new light. She was his sister, the young pureblood princess, returned at last. His gaze shifted lower, and regret stabbed at him.

He had slept with his own sister and impregnated her. He was a sick bastard, especially because of the situation they were in with Lilah.

"I guess this is fate, then." Sara said softly. Kaname and the royal couple turned their attention to her, equally as confused at the naïve female sitting across the room.

"What do you mean?" Juri asked from her perch beside her husband, fear creeping through her veins. She hoped and prayed that Sara wasn't suggesting what she thought she was.

"The curse could end with that child. I want my daughter back, and if we have to sacrifice that," she pointed to Yuuki`s stomach, "then I say so be it."

Yuuki sat at attention, her delicate eyebrows furrowing together.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Haruka cursed, then sat back in his chair.

"We will speak of this later. Everyone but Yuuki out."

Juri sighed and stood up, helping her daughter-in-law out of her chair and the room. Kaname was the last to leave, and he paused at the door.

Yuuki met his gaze, slightly hopeful. Disappointment flooded her when he looked away, and she turned her gaze to the ground, tears pricking her eyes.

Haruka stood from behind his desk as the door clicked quietly shut, and he walked over to his daughter, sitting beside her on the sofa. He wrapped and arms around her and brought her cheek to rest on his shoulder, the hand around her rubbing her back soothingly.

"What Sara was saying was that we found a cure for Lilah." Pause. "A pure blooded Kuran, just in his infanthood, must be sacrificed to return Lilah`s vampirism."

-xXx-

Kaname rested his hand on his wife`s back, motioning for her to sit on the sofa. He closed their bedroom door and locked it, then took his place beside her with a sigh.

"How could you?" he heard her ask quietly. He raised the arm he had thrown over his eyes and studied his wife.

"How could I what?"

Sara looked up sharply, her eyes flashing red. The room seemed to shake, then calm once she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You dishonored our vows, Kaname. You got her pregnant!" she ushered to the door, even though Yuuki was not on the other side.

"It was a mistake." Kaname murmured quietly. Sara closed her eyes again and breathed deeply through her nose. When she had finally calmed her nerves, she opened them again.

"Mistake?" she inquired. Kaname narrowed his eyes, but nodded anyways. "Then you won`t mind sacrificing her child?"

Kaname didn't speak for many moments, but when he did his voice betrayed nothing.

"I want our daughter back just as much as you do, Sara."

"So, you don't mind." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"No."

Sara studied her husband, then gave a little laugh. She stood from her place and walked over to Kaname.

"I am having some trust issues with you right now, but…" she smiled and sat down on his lap, wrapping and arm around his neck to keep his balance. The other she rested on her baby bump. "I will believe you this time. For the sake of our child."

Kaname placed his hand over the bump, resting it beside hers.

"I love you." He told her. Sara melted for him, cuddling deeper into his embrace.

"You have never said that before." She caressed his jaw and pressed her lips to his. "Say it again." She whispered.

"I love you." He repeated, pressing his lips firmly to hers.

"As I love you."

-xXx-

Yuuki squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop her tears. Rendering it useless a few seconds later, she let out a sob and hugged her stomach.

"Im sorry." Haurka said quietly.

"Not your fault." She managed to choke out. "Please, call Kaname in here. I must talk to him alone."

Haruka nodded, even though she couldn't see it, and left the room. Yuuki drug in a ragged breath and let it out, rubbing her fist against her eye in an effort to clear the tears.

"You are such a child." Kaname said form behind her. Yuuki stiffened and prepared to rage at him, then settled down with a gurgled laugh when she realized that it was not intended as an insult.

"I guess I am." She replied, sniffing deeply to calm a sob. Kaname pulled out a couple of tissues and handed them to his sister.

"Thank you." She blew her nose and rubbed at the redness surrounding her eyes.

"What did you call me in here for?"

Yuuki looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"I will go along with it."

"'It'?"

"The sacrifice. It may hurt me deeply, but I want Lilah to have a longer lifespan than a human. Don't get me wrong, I love her just the way she is. But, I would rather sacrifice this baby for a child I already know and love like my own.

"When the time comes for me to give birth, order the midwife to keep the child for me."

Kaname stared at his sister, shocked beyond reason.

"Why are you doing this." He asked softly, leaning forward to place a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because I love you, Kaname, and I want you to be happy. Even if that means I have to sacrifice the one thing that I have wished for my entire adulthood."

Kaname leaned back, his breath catching in his throat.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked quietly, hesitantly. Kaname, confused, only nodded.

"Yes."

"When the- I mean, when dad told me of my heritage, afterwards I went looking for you before you left. Well, apparently you were already gone, but when I went to your chambers, the door was ajar.

I know I shouldn't have, but I saw something that concerned me deeply."

When she paused, Kaname motioned for her to continue.

"Your wife and our unkle were in a… position."

Kaname frowned at her. "Are you saying they were sleeping together?"

Yuuki nodded, embarrassed to even had said what she has. Kaname shot up and slapped her across the face, the blow hard enough to send her flying to the ground.

Yuuki cried out, her hands going in front of her before the floor made impact with her stomach.

"Never imply that my wife has been unfaithful. If you think you will get me in your bed again, you are wrong."

With those words, he spun on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Yuuki stared after him, tears running over her cheeks.

A piece of paper brushed her cheek, and she looked down as it fell to the carpet. There were words written on it, and she turned it over and read them.

Then closed her eyes and plopped her head down on the carpet. And cried.


	15. Chapter 13

Kaname rubbed soothing circles over Sara`s back, sighing deep in his chest. Though his body was with his wife, in their bed, his mind was elsewhere. He could not get his conversation with Yuuki out of his head. The part that stuck with him was not that she had told him his wife was unfaithful, but that she would sacrifice the child she carried in her womb for Lilah.

He felt a pang in his cold heart for the young woman, sorry for the pain her life was and was becoming. She felt obliged to give up the one thing she had longed for for a small little vampire-turned-human.

_For him._ The bastard who slapped her so hard she fell to the floor. Kaname squeezed his eyes to shut out the image of the incident but, to no avail, it replayed on the black screens of his eyes over and over again.

With a sudden growl of frustration, his hand left Sara`s back and he leapt of the bed and lunged through the closed door. Sara sat up slowly on the bed and stared at the door he disappeared through, bewildered.

"Kaname?" she called out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going out." He replied coolly, without a hint of emotion in his velvet voice. He emerged just as his voice drifted through the air, buttoning up a plain white shirt. It hung loosely over his pants, and she knew, just from his attire, that it was not for business.

"Where?" she scrambled to her knees, palms flat to catch the end of the bed and she fell.

"That's for me to know." Her replied, heading to the door. Sara`s eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but the door slammed shut behind him.

-xXx-

Juri sighed, leaning forward in her chair. Haruka looked at her, placed his book down on the table beside him, and leaned forward and pulled her in an embrace.

"What's wrong, my love?" He whispered softly in her hair, picking her small body up with ease and placing her on his lap. She just lay there, back to the armrest of the couch, sprawled over her husband.

"I just feel sorry for Yuuki." Her voice was pained. Haruka kissed her head and she squeezed her eyes shut as tears swelled in her eyes.

"I understand. I also feel sorry for her. We tried so hard to protect her from this life, but everything exploded in our faces."

Juri placed a hand on her stomach and sighed again.

"I was certain that the burden of this curse would not fall on her. I could have sworn I was pregnant."

"But instead it turned out to be a symptom of stress." Haruka sighed.

"I just feel awful now." She murmured.

Haruka ran his fingers through her dark hair gently, rubbing her scalp to sooth her.

"I feel just as awful. Maybe we should have never given her away." He muttered.

Juri jumped from her husband`s lap and spun around to face him, face flamed with rage.

"And if we had not given her away and instead brought her into society as our princess, she would be in Lilah`s position!"

Haruka stood and faced his wife, anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Even if that happened, we would have had a better chance to break the curse!" he spat out.

"Maybe so, but the predicament we are in right now is _not _my fault!"

"That might be true, but it is _your _body who is to blame for the reason our daughter has to give up her child" he sneered cruelly.

They stared at each other, both shocked at his words.

"I cant believe you just said that to me." Juri whispered, body feeling numb. Haruka sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the brown locks.

"Juri, I-"

The queen held up her hand, silencing him. Her face was void of all emotion, a mask to hide her emotions.

"Don't speak to me." She said coldly, stepping around him. She opened the balcony doors and stepped out into the still night.

Haruka fell back onto the couch, only to jump up again when the sound of a gun firing rang through the air.

"Juri!" He called out, frantic, as the unmistakable sound of a body slumping filled the air. The sweet blood of the pureblood`s filled the air, and the queen lay bleeding, half in the room and half out, in a pool of her own blood.

Haruka rushed to his wife, picking her up gently. He cradled her head to his chest, wiping away the tin trail of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Looking around, he spotted the killer, a silhouette.

He could very easily see the gun, glinting in the moonlight as the murderer backed away, but his face was in shadow.

With a roar, the vampire king squeezed his bride to his body, yelling out for help. Maids came rushing in, scrambling around the couple.

Haruka looked at the physician, tears forming in his eyes.

"Save her!"

-xXx-

Yuuki moved her feet slowly around in the water, shivering from the coldness when it touched the dry skin of her legs. Her face was tilted to the sky, eyes closed, and she looked like a beauty.

Too bad she didn't feel like one.

She rubbed her cheek, still sore from where Kaname had slapped her. With another rbig sigh, she lowered her head and squeezed her other hand, still holding the note.

'_She was listening. I am sorry.'_

What the hell did that mean? She pondered.

Footsteps, muffled by the grass, sounded behind her. Turning her head, she looked at her companion.

"Zero."

"Are you almost done?" he huffed, going to his knees beside her. Yuuki didn't speak for a moment, but when she did, she twined her fingers through his.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. Zero looked up in surprise, shocked at the absurd question.

"Of course not!" he all but shouted. Yuuki simply lifted one corner of her mouth and laughed.

"That has to be a lie. Everyone has something they hate about someone. Even if they adore them. So, tell me, do you hate me?"

Zero looked at their entwined hands and sighed deeply.

"I hate you because you want Kuran over me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, squeezing his fingers.

"You cant help what you feel." Kiryu muttered. Yuuki smiled, then leaned into his body, running her nose along his jaw. Zero stiffened, his body going rigid.

"Kiss me." The young pureblood whispered against his face. Zero looked down into her brown orbs, then closed the space between them. His heart beat rapidly, breath shallow, and then their lips met…

And he felt nothing. Not a spark. Just the plump softness of her lips.

He broke the kiss a minute later, eyebrows drawn together.

"I didn't feel anything…" He trailed off.

"Special?" she smiled at his nod.

"You will someday. What you feel right now is physical attraction. Sure, you might care for me, but I am not the one female that was made for you."

A pause. "Did you feel that spark between you and Kuran?"

Yuuki nodded, her lips pursing together. "I did feel that spark."

Zero placed his palm against her bruised cheek, his eyes going hard.

"Did you feel that spark when he hit you?"

Yuuki wrapped her hand around his wrist and squeezed tightly.

"Stay out of my business, Zero. If I decide to tell you something, then so be it." She moved his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. "Don't worry too much about me, my little guard. There are reasons behind the actions that are taken."

Reluctantly, Zero nodded.

"Did you at least tell Kaname?"

Yuuki shook her head again, letting go of Zero`s hand.

"Will you?" the silver haired vampire pressed.

"When I get the chance." Yuuki removed her feet from the water and stood up, ignoring the gooey feeling of her wet feet on the grass.

"Are you finally ready to leave?" the vampire teased as if their recent conversation had never happened. Yuuki cocked her head playfully.

"Am I the only one that brings out the child in you?"

Zero grinned, so unlike him, and kneeled at her feet. Taking her small hand into his, he pressed a kiss to her palm, then to her bulging stomach.

"Yes, you do, _hime._"

-xXx-

"I am sorry, Prince Kaname, but Cross-san is not home at the moment."

"Then I will visit my daughter." He replied coldly, shoving his jacket at her. He took the steps two at a time, then walked to the end of the hall, past the nursery, and into Yuuki`s bedroom.

He started in the small desk in the corner, rummaging through the draws until he came across what he was looking for. He turned on the light, made sure the paper was authentic, then read what was on it.

A growl broke from his chest as he read, and he had to resist the urge to crumble the paper.

**-xXx-**

**Am I evil for stopping it here? I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I made sure this chapter was extra special!**

**Please, R&R!**


	16. Chapter 14

Haruka stood over his wife, face expressionless, body numb. His eyes scanned her dying body, hooked up to breathing machines and plenty of IVs. He hated seeing her like this, and their fight playing over and over again in his mind didn't help the situation either.

He wished he could have taken back everything he had said, but now, things seemed to work against him. No matter how many sliced wrists he and the doctors shoved at her mouth, she would not drink, could not. The bullet wound, now known to be from a vampire hunter`s weapon, was slowly killing her.

The king was shook, momentarily, out of his daze when Yuuki slammed the door open and rushed in, her silver haired companion tight on her heels.

"Yuuki! Stop running!" Zero shouted. Haruka lurched forward, just in time, as she saw the state her mother in. He grabbed a hold of her upper arms just as Zero grabbed her waist. Even in their strong embraces, she swayed. She seemed shocked at first, then a loud wail came from her mouth.

The two men held tighter to her as her legs gave out from underneath her.

"Get her out of here." A strong voice came from the door. The two nodded, and then handed the shocked princess to her brother.

Kaname gently pulled her out of the room and into a vacant one. Laying her on the bed, he proceeded to go into the bathroom and soak a small cloth. He came out and dabbed her sweaty forehead with it. A small hand came up and wrapped around his wrist, pausing him in his actions.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked in a raspy voice. Kaname was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know." He said quietly. A sob rose in her throat, but she held it back by squeezing her eyes shut. He brushed his fingers over her eyes. "Its alright to cry."

Yuuki shook her head, wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach. Despite the need not to, a warm tear slid down her cheek and into her ear. More followed until she was a sobbing mess of pregnant female.

Kaname raised her up and rested her in his lap, wrapping his arms tight enough not to hurt her and the baby.

"I cant loose another mom." She cried.

"Shh. Its alright." He whispered against her hair.

Yuuki held tighter to him, burying her face in his neck. She felt a hand on the back of her head, pushing her further against the skin, and a stab of hunger flashed through her. With a loud hiss, she struck his vein and drank deep.

Kaname arch off the chair from the force of the bite, then settled down as the pain faded into pleasure. He kissed her neck in return as she gulped down his blood, and whispered to her as much as he could.

When she finally finished, she raised her head, revealing bloodlust orbs. In a daze, Kaname wiped the blood that had spilled from her face, then pressed and urgent kiss to her lips. He tasted his own blood, and it spiked his urgency.

Yuuki was the one that kissed him deeper, pulling his body more firmly to his. They finaly broke away, breathing hard from lack of air.

"Never do that to me again." She said firmly.

"Never." He vowed, kissing her again. He placed her back on the bed and sat beside her, his hand rubbing her stomach. "Why did you not tell me?"

"About?" she murmured lazily.

"That Lilah was not mine."

"Oh, that. Well, I was on the floor before I could tell you." She turned her face to his and gazed at him. He didn't even bother to hide his wince.

-xXx-

"Can you tell me something?" the king asked the vampire quietly.

"Of course, my king."

"Were there any vampire hunters sent out to the area?"

Zero stared at him, stunned. "To kill the queen? No matter how badass they think they are, the hunter`s association would never terminate a pureblood, much less on of the rulers. Why do you ask?"

Haruka turned and looked at the silver haired man.

"The wound that my Juri has is from a hunter`s weapon."

"Th-that could not have been one of us." For once, the cold vampire was shocked.

Haruka studied him for a while, then nodded.

"I believe you. Now, leave me to my wife."

Zero, still stunned, bowed his head and left the room.

**-xXx-**

**Okay, so I know this is really short compared to my other chapters, but with a long week of thinking about it, I see now that it is necessary to make the next chapter even better!**

**So, keep your eyes peeled, and look out for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 15

"You foolish idiot!" she screamed, face blotched red with anger. The assaian stood to the side of the room, making sure to stay out of the princess`s path. She walked from one side of the room to the other, always seeming to haul her bulging stomach with her, despite it being infront of her.

He might have been trained to be void of emotion, but he felt fear at upseting the pregnant woman even more than she was. And pitty at the child she carried.

"My apologies." he said emotionlessly. But, of course, he was not sorry for his actions. He did what he was ordered to do, and he received the only thing he had wanted. Payment. But, of course, he figure the pregnant pureblood would react like this. Pregnant women seemed to have wild mood swings (he does have a wife, you know), and between his line of work and his wife, it seemed that the purer their blood, the worse the swings got.

Sara whirled on him, cold eyes blazing with a murderous fire. "How dare you speak to me that way!" she screeched. "Do you know who I am!"

The hunter bowed his head, sighing deep inside of himself as he went through the motions of calming the woman.

"You are the princess, wife to the only heir to the throne. A very beautiful woman, who would make a fair and beautiful queen and mother." He felt dejected as he spoke, his mind flashing an image of his very pregnant wife. He missed her like crazy, but knew he had probably lost her forever. All because of the moster standing infront of his right now. She held things over his head, too far up that he had no idea how to reach them. He felt, for the first time in his life, helpless.

Sara hummed in content, obliously happy with what he said. He hands came up and she cupped his chin with her nails.

"You always know what to say." she murmured. She was close to him, so close that he could feel her breath fan across his lips. He knew that any other man would have grabbed her and kissed her by now, despite who she was married to, but all he felt was revulsion. He had let her drunkingly seduce her, and look at what happened. He probably would never get to see his children again. Nor would he lay eyes on his unborn child.

He repressed discusted shudders as she kissed him herself, aggrivated by his lack of emotion and need. This pureblood was a violent one, and it made the revulsion all the more pronounced. Gingerly, he kissed her back, simply moving through the motions of the act. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she pulled back with a satisfied sigh. A grin was etched on her face, and it made him want to throw up.

"You are a good little pet." she purred, diggin her fingernails in to his skin. She withdrew them when blood lead from the wounds, and brought her fingers to her mouth. Capturing his eyes the whole time, she licked his blood from them, one by one. "And you taste delisious."

She walked over the a chair and sat down, worrying her ching with a finger. "Now that my head has cleared, I see that it was a good thing you shot the queen. She will soon die, and then all we have to do is wait for the poor old king to leave soon after." she smiled triumphantly, as if it had already happened.

"And what if it does not happen."

Her good mood shattered. She shot to her feet, anger radiating off of her in waves. She threw her hand back and was about to strike her when a voice came from the shadows.

"Ah, my dear, do not slap our little toy." a hand shot out and clasped her wrist. Rido came into the light, standing beside his own assasain. The Kiryu twin stood emotionless, wearing his mask as always, never letting his grip on Sara`s arm waver.

Sara sneered and jerked her arm out of his grip. "Where the hell did you get him?" she sneered, motioning toward this silver haired man. Rido chuckled and clasped Ichiru`s neck.

"My dear wife`s toy." he sneered the word wife. Sara chuckled, once again sitting down in the chair.

"And were is the lovely little being." she asked, picking up glass of water.

"Where she should have been the first time she misscaried. Six-feet under."

He and Sara shared a laugh, then a kiss that soon had the two emotionless men squirming in their shoes and turning away. the two broke apart minutes later, breathing heavily from indulging in each other. The two hunters turned their heads back. Rido was caressing Sara`s stomach, all the pride Kaname showed, thinking that the child was his, shining in his own face.

"Our child." he coed in his own dark, sinister way.

'I still feel sorry for that child.' the hunter muttered in his head.

Sara sighed, content, and leaned back agaist her lover. "Why did you stop me from harming him?" she murmured. Rido ran his fingers through her blond locks.

"Because, he is right. Already my dear little sister is healing. At the rate her body is healing, she should be better in no time."

A gust of angry wind swept through the room.

"Then we will have to put another bullet in her, and this time we will make sure to get the king, too." she said darkly. Rido chuckled and gave her a searing kiss.

"Mind reading should be a crime." he chuckled. Sara offered him a grin, then turned serious.

"Where, lover, would my husband be?"

Rido`s mood darkened at the mention of his nephew, but he answered anyways.

"In anotherhospital room worrying over his precious little sister and their unborn baby."

Sara huffed, adgitated.

"That little bitch will pay." she vowed.

The hunter and Kiryu boy shared a look.

xxxxxxxxx

The first thing Yuuki noticed when she woke was not the sun that poured throught he window, but the wet spot on the bed beneith the lower part of her body. As she slowly gained her head, she realized she was not alone in the room, either.

A blind panic came over her, and she flailed around. Kaname gripped her shoulders in a bruising grip and rested her back against the bed, whispering soothing words into her hear.

A sharp pain periced through her abdomen and she let out a cry. "Whats happening." she sobbed.

Something happened to the child in your sleep, Yuuki." The male vampire whispered to her. Yuuki let out a wail and squeezed her eyes closed.

The doctor was crouched between her legs, helping her ease her way through the birth.

"I do not know how you slept through the first part of the birth, but you did, Yuuki. Do not worry about the child, Yuuki. Worry about yourself."

Yuuki nodded and sobbed some more, pushing as hard as she could. Hours passed, and she lost a lot of blood, but finnaly, with one last push, a male pureblood was born.

The wetnurse held out the wailing child swattled in cloth and Kaname brought him close to his chest. He smiled down at his son, who had finally stop crying. The toothless child smiled at him, his wine colored eyes shining just as his mother`s did when she laughed.

He felt a hand touch his waist and looked down. Yuuki held her arms out, brushing off the nurse`s attempts to wipe at her sweaty brow. The proud father leaned down and handed the child to his mother, who in turn cradled him to her breast. She smiled wide, a little laugh coming from deep in her heart.

"I told you not to worry about him." Kaname whispered, kissing her cheek. He held Yuuki in his arms, pressing himself as close as he could get to her.

"Sabre. Please, lets name him that."

Kaname kissed the back of her head, squezing her tighter.

"Anything you wish, my love."

-xXx-

_I know its short, but you got to see little Sabre be born! Yes, I know, also, that the birth part was a little... ehhhh.. but it was the best I could do. Im only a 15 year old, and I have never given birth._

_Also, please ignore the spelling mistakes. The laptop I am on does not have Microsoft Word. _


	18. Chapter 16

She looked out of the car window, her baby nestled in her arms. She felt sad to leave, but she knew she had to. Something big was going to happen, and she needed to get her children away. Yuuki looked over at the sleeping Lilah with a smile on her lips. She was so excited when her father gave all rights to her over the child, and she was even more excited that the blong haired child would have a small brother to look after.

The driver turned a sharp corner, then they left the town behind. She looked through the rearview mirror at the front of the car to watch it, her goodbye with her family running through her head as fast as the vehicle was traveling. Sabre moved, then let out a loud screech. Lilah woke up and sobbed at the noise, and the driver started to curse loudly.

"Enough!" Yuuki yelled. She rolled down the window that seperated the front and the back and pulled down her blouse, pressing Sabre to her breast to drink. When he was happily sucking, she reached over and calmed Lilah. "Hush, little one. Your little brother just wanted something to drink. Stop crying now." she cooed. The red-faced child quieted, then hushed all together. Yuuki smiled back and rubbed her head until she fell alseep, then pressed her head back and nodded off herself.

-xXx-

Kaname walked down the hall with his father, an intent look on his face. Servants and maids scurried out of their way in fear, staring helpless as all the flowers that decorated the halls wilted from their energy.

They turned a corner, then bursted into his bedroom. Sara looked up. Her smile faded when she saw his face.

"W-whats wrong?" she asked, standing up. Kaname lowered his gaze and glowered at her stomach.

"You are to be arrested for treason and adultry." He simply stated, a mask over his face and voice. Each word was clipped, as if he could barely stand to speak with her. r"A-arested?" she shrieked. Her face went red and she sat down, eyes wide. "Im pregnant, Kaname! And I did no such thing! Adultry? I love you Kaname!"

The prince and king stared at her, letting not one emotion out. The, with the nod of the king`s head, a few guards came in and stood her up, then led her out of the room. Sara screamed in fustration, moving this way in that.

"If you care so much about your child, then stop moving around so much." Haruka said coldly. Sara stopped moving and stood there, sobbing.

"Why are you doing this to me, Kaname?" she asked quietly. Kaname narrowed his eyes and brushed past her.b "You did this to yourself." he said over his shoulder. Haruka followed his son out of the room and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, son." he told him when they were in an empty room. Kaname sat down in the nearest chair and rested his head in his hands.

"I loved her. How could she do this to me?" he asked, voice muffled. Haruka stared at his son, then sat oposite of him.

"Yuuki loved you, yet you hurt her."

Kaname shook his head. "She didnt love me until recently. I still doubt it."

Haruka shook his head sadly, leaning back.

"She loved you with all her heart. I saw it everytime she looked at you. Throughout your childhood, she has been by your side. I saw the hurt in her eyes when you chose Sara over her, then hurt in her eyes when she saw how much you loved Lilah."

"But she loves Lilah. How would me loving her hurt her?"

Haruka shook his head. "She still thought that Lilah was apart of you and Sara both. But Yuuki is a kind person, and you know it. She would rather put someone elses happiness before hers."

Kaname looked up and nodded. "I know. I love her, too, then. I have always loved her, but like a sister."

"And is that so wrong?"

Kaname shook his head. "That love has changed. Im pretty sure now that my so called love for Sara was jsut for her beauty. Yuuki... she is everything to me. I want to protect her night and day, and the thought of her nurishing my son right now makes me absolutly happy."

Haruka stood with a smile and slapped his son on the back.

"Its nice to know you have your thoughts together. Now, lets go visit your mother."

-xXx-

Juri backed away, eyes wide.

"D-dont do this, brother!"

Rido smirked cruely, head tilted to the side. He raised the sword higher and pressed it against her heart.

"What, this?" he pressed it again, chuckling when she cried out as it peirced her skin. Rido watched as a thin line of blood trailed from the wound, down her chest and across her stomach, eyes the color of bloodlust.

"S-stop! Please!"

Rido smirked again, laughing as loud as he could.

"The vampire queen begging? You deserve to die!"

She fell back as he pressed the sword further, sobbing in fear. She screamed and scrambled away, only to have him plunge the huter`s sword plunged into her heart. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream again, but nothing but blood trickled out.

Rido laughed again and drove it in further until it hit the carpet on the other side. The queen blinked once, breathed one last time, and her eyes closed forever. Rido pulled the sword out and threw it to the ground, vanishing just as the king and prince pounded their way into the room.

Haruka grbbed his wife and held her to him, ignoring the blood stains that pooled onto his shirt.

"Go get the nurse!" he yelled to his son. Kaname nodded and ran out of the room. Haruka moved the hair out of her face, raining kisses onto her cheeks. "Stay with me, Juri!" he sobbed. But her body started to crumble, and eventually he held air. He watched as her life force flew on the breeze, leaving him and the room alone forever.

The king threw his head back and bellowed, a loud noise that had everyone cowering. He voiwed never to die without avenging his wife`s murder.

...  
Ok! So it was short, oh well. At least I finished it! I do not know what the sequal with be, but it could have a title like "Lilah", "Sabre", or "Avenging" or something like that. Please review, I miss all you people messaging me! Hugs and kisses from a blocked writer, .Tears 


	19. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


	20. Important authors note

**Hey guys! Bet you thought that you would never hear from me again! Well, tada! Im back! Adult, graduated, and hoping to make a career as a writer. **

**A while back I went and made a new fanfic under the pen name I want to write under, Celia Wroth (BTW, I also blog under that name too), but never wrote anything. I was looking for fanfic to read and came across one of my old fanfics, and knowing its actually one of my good ones, I went through and read comments and now I want to cry. **

**It amazes me how much you guys love my work! So, if you see this message then you should know -**

**Im either CONTINUING this or REVISING AND REPOSTING this on my new fanfic account. I don't think I have the heart to delete this one because of all the awesome comments, but if you see a duplicate going around, just know it's me **

**And thanks again to the loyal readers waiting for my next story. I hope I can keep up my muse. **


End file.
